mtv_teenwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Moon
"Wolf Moon" is the first episode of Season 1 of Teen Wolf and the first episode overall. It first aired on 5 June 2011 on MTV. Overview Scott McCall is bitten by a werewolf during a search for a missing body and gains special powers. Synopsis Cast and characters |- | Tyler Posey | Scott McCall | |- | Crystal Reed | Allison Argent | |- | Dylan O'Brien | Stiles Stilinski | |- | Tyler Hoechlin | Derek Hale | |- | Holland Roden | Lydia Martin | |- | Colton Haynes | Jackson Whittemore | |- ! colspan="3" | Guest starring |- | Orny Adams | Bobby Finstock | |- | Linden Ashbu | Stilinski | |- | JR Bourne | Christopher Argent | |- | Eaddy Mays | Victoria Argent | |- | Haley Roe Murphy | Laura Hale | |- | Melissa Ponzio | Melissa McCall | |- Production notes Transcript Series continuity Character revelations Etymology Soundtrack *Young the Giant - "My Body" - Scene: Scott is in his room and gets a visit from Melissa before he works out. *Dan Deacon - "Of the Mountains" - Scene: Scott's bite mark is shown. *The Static Jacks - "Fire On The Bridge And In The Tunnel Below" - Scene: Fresh school day, students walking around, Scott encounters Jackson. *Phantogram - "Turn It Off" - Scene: Scott ogles Allison in the hallway, Friends talk to each separately. *Weezer - "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To" - Scene: Scott is assigned to be goalie. *Teddy Bears - "Cobrastyle" - Scene: Scott faces off against team and successfully defends the goal. *James Vincent McMorrow - "And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop" - Scene: Scott and Allison at the vet fixing up the dog. Scott in bed. *Kids Of 88 - "Just A Little Bit" - Scene: Scott is amazing at lacrosse which surprises everyone. *Mike Del Rio - "Feel Good!" - Scene: Coach and crowd applaud Scott, Stiles mystified. *Glowfriends - "Today Could Be The Day" - Scene: Scott gets out of shower and talks to his mom. Derek waits outside their house. *The Limousines - "Internet Killed the Video Star" - Scene: Scott and Allison arrive at the party. *Deadmau5 - "Ghosts N Stuff" - Scene: Scott and Allison dance, Scott's wolf senses engage. *The Sea Of Cortez - "The Shores" - Scene: Derek tells Scott he is a werewolf. Stiles picks Scott up by the roadside Trivia * The speeding red SUV seen shortly after Scott is bitten is later retconned to be the Argent family's black SUV. * Scott and Stiles's English class is shown reading Kafka's "Metamorphisis". The English Literature texts shown in each season are used as metaphors for those seasons. * The black girl that talks to Scott and Stiles shortly after Allison's arrival is Rebecca "Harley" Harlowe, who was meant to be a series regular but was dropped later in Season 1. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Real world Category:Season 1